Supernatural
by yarnlicious
Summary: NOT COMPLETED and never will, lost the groove for the story SORRY. Castiel feels alone and learns lucifer is after him froma tip. He runs only to find lucifer knows where he his.
1. Castiel’s grace

The sun shone though the trees. Cas put his hand up and tried touching the beautiful light. Wanting to feel it's warmth and love. The trees swished in response to his hopes, refusing him his wish. Cas sighed sadly as they refused. He could never tell Dean or Sam that he _heard_ the trees. They would think he was crazy. Which, he already had enough on his plate.

"Cas. Stop standing there, we have to see what made those tracks. They could be werewolves which isn't good."

Cas snapped back in reality to see Sam staring at him worriedly. He had his hand up as if we was clapping at him.

"Cas... are you okay? We can head home."

"No, lets keep going. You're right, finding these tracks _are_ important. I'm fine, I promise."

As Cas said 'I promise' he bit his lip hoping Sam didn't notice. He did it as force of habit when he lied, as punishment for lying. He learned that it made him feel less guilty. Which happened very occasionally he'd come to find out. A memory crossed over him that happened months ago...

 _Cas sat on the bench in the park. He was supposed to be getting food from a nearby grocery store but got bored. Instead he found a quiet park and decided to just sit on a bench brieftly before he finished his task. He had sat there for about five minutes when there was a meow. Cas look over to see a brown and white spotted cat. He was meowing at Cas deliberately. "What? I don't have any food." After a couple days Cas had become fond of the cat. He named it Christopher, short for Christ. He fed it "secretly" everyday. Sam noticed this and asked him about it. He just replied that he was only helping wildlife, what any good angel would do. Another couple days went by and Cas went to the park. Instead of seeing lively Christopher he saw him dead on the road. Sam noticed it too and asked him if he was alright. He chewed his lip so hard that he was scared it would bleed!_

Cas looked at Sam who was studying the ground. Cas looked at the ground for different reasons. He was just simply trying to hide the fact that he was upset over the memory. Cas has secretly made a grave in the park that no one knows excises except him.

I think I have something," Sam motioned for Cas to come over and check it out.

Cas looked up and walked over to Sam. "What do you think it making the tracks?" Cas asked,mildly nervous about finding out.

"I think we were right when we said werewolf," Sam sighed, not happy there was one so close to the bunker.

"Okay, we'll have to be on look out, there's nothing we can do now," Cas said gloomily, also upset that I was so close to the bunker.

Cas had seen the bunker as his home and hated when it was threatened. Sam and Cas walked back out of the forest and drive back home. Dean was busy finding if he wanted 'Burger King' or 'Taco Bell' when they walked in.

"Any luck in finding out what made the tracks?" Dean asked boredly, still focused on what to eat.

"We think a werewolf made them. But we're still not sure, there just _way_ to close for comfort," Sam replied and looked at Deans debate of food.

Dean nodded and focused back on the 'Food Debate'. Cas took this time to slip away and go back to the forest. Cas wanted to relish the sunshine a bit more before it was gone. He learned that the sun could disappear any moment and Cas wanted to charash every moment he had in it. He always noticed he "felt" things more than usual angel do. He was deamed particular in the beginning of time and it took on to him well. After a while he heard a small snap. Cas looked back to see Crowley.

"What do you want Crowley," Cas made his voice sound menacing.

"Well, it's good to see you too," Crowley chuckled to himself. "Listen I've heard you've been having werewolf troubles, you can't blame me for being curious?"

Cas glared at Crowley, a small hint of a small on his face. He _did_ miss Crowley, having someone to talk about demon and angel gossip was good once in a while.

"Listen Cas, I've heard word..." Crowley's voice went to a small whisper, "that Lucifer knows where you are and is coming for you. Because of the... you know, what happened. He's come back and is mad."

Castiel froze and thought for a moment.

"And you know this for sure?"

Crowley slowly shook his head, almost sadly Cas noticed. Cas took this moment to assess what he was actually saying.

"Well then, I guess I should get away. Thanks Crowley but this is not or fight, or the Winchester's. I'll get going now."

"What about the Winchester's? What are you going to tell them. Or not going to tell them?"

"They don't need this on them. Don't tell them a thing Crowley, I mean it. I'll deal with this. Go back to where you came from and keep your mouth shut. Thanks again Crowley," Cas looked once at Crowley and disappeared, if Lucifer _was_ coming for him, he'd have to hide, and quickly.

It had been a week later and Lucifer was definitely coming for Cas. He'd found him a couple times but couldn't quite get him. Now Castiel, known now as Steve in the area, was hiding in an inconspicuous town, in Idaho. He'd used Steve as respect to when he didn't have his grace and worked at that gas station. He'd come accustomed to being 'normal' and kinda missed being normal Steve. Running from Lucifer was no fun and wondered how Sam and Dean were doing. He hadn't told them anything about what was happening and left unexpectedly. He knew Dean worried and cared for Cas and would be upset of his leaving. He was sitting at a local bar when a server walked up.

"What can I get for you sir?"

She was definitely beautiful, with long blond hair. She had blue eyes and her tag read 'Stacy', _what a beautiful name_ Cas thought.

"I would, uh, like just a beer, that's all. Thank you."

Stacy nodded and wrote it down on her notepad. She walked off and came back moments later with a cold beer.

"Here ya go sir. If you need anything else just tell me."

Cas nodded and slightly grunted. It had been a while since he had talked to anyway. It was nice, he wanted to cherish the moment a little longer.

"Wait."

Stacy stopped and turned around to look at him. "What is it sir," as she came walking back tot he table.

"Um, my names Steve." Cas said awkwardly.

"That's a nice name, what brings you here 'Steve', or just seeing the sights?"

Cas thought for a moment.

"Seeing the sights, they are beautiful."

Stacy nodded. "My shift ends in an hour, how about you meet me in the back?"

Cas smiled a small smile. "I'd like that."

Stacy smiled and walked off towards the bar again. Cas hummed silently to himself.

It was an hour and Cas waited silently until he shadows near the back. He heard a door and looked around to see Stacy. He walked out of the shadows and waved.

"Hey, I didn't think you'd come."

"Of course I would Stacy."

Stacy nodded and came in for a kiss. They kissed for a minute or so when Cas felt a small pain in his neck. He leaped back to see Stacy holding a bottle of bright white stuff. His grace! There was a slit in his throat where a knife had been.

"Well now, I have your grace. What a bad turn of events for you."

"Who are you!"

Stacy looked straight in Cas's eyes.

"I'm just a demon that Lucifer sent to get you. Now don't fight, it will only make my job more fun."

As dread set in and his grace gone Cas ran. "Stacy" quickly caught up and tackled him, in a series of punches and prods. Cas, barley conscious heard a car door bang. His stomach was on fire and realized he had been stabbed with the same knife that cut his throat. After that he became fully unconscious and let the blackness swallow him whole.

Cas blinked open his eyes and looked around, as he did so his whole body ached.

"I wouldn't do that. Just relax. Your okay." The voice was barely a whisper as if it had been crying.

Cas looked up to see a red, puffy faced Dean staring back at him.


	2. A knife in your stomach

"D-Dean?" Cas's voice was a small whisper. His throat felt dry and sore. His whole body ached, especially his stomach. "How did you guys find me?"

Dean looked Cas in the eye. "Crowley told us about Lucifer and we hunted you down. You're not easy to track Cas."

Dean definitely looked like he was upset, almost pained.

"What happened after I went out."

"Well, we killed that chick. Who turned out to be a demon. She managed to utter that Lucifer was coming. We got you and drove you back here, to the bunker. Sam's dealing with everything right now, we wanted to know you were safe first ."

"You said Crowley told you about... everything?"

Dean shook his head. Cas felt partly annoyed, but also thankful, if Crowley hadn't told them he would surely be dead right now.

"What about my grace Dean?"

Dean stood up and went to a desk. He grabbed something and let Cas inspect it. It was a broken beaker with half of "Cas's" grace in it. It was cracked and broken.

"We don't know where the rest is. It dropped on the ground and suddenly it was gone. It ended up being in our car somehow. We don't know why or how it happened. But Sam suspects it's not yours. So, we're not letting you have it right now."

Cas grunted, clearly annoyed of the recent events. "Just great. My grace is gone. Lucifer is after me and now I got you involved."

"Don't worry Cas, it's fine. Everything's fine. Just rest, that's what you need."

Dean left shortly after and Cas lay there. With his grace gone, his body ached. He wanted to endlessly scream in pain. But he had to be strong. His stomach especially hurt and he was too scared to fill his curiosity about why. After about an hour he dozed off only to be awakened again. He kept his eyes closed but listened carefully to find out who it was. There was a faint whisper that Cas could just make out.

"Don't trip. All we need is to wake him up."

There was a quiet grunt. "I'm not going to wake him up Sam." Crowley grunted again.

"Both of you shut up. Crowley we can get rid of you and Sam just shut up."

Cas was tired of closing his eyes and opened them slowly. Sam was holding a needle full of a clear liquid. Dean was holding a bag full of medical related stuff and Crowley was behind them holding what look like a blood bag. They all froze when he opened his eyes and looked guilty.

"Well, funny seeing you here." Dean said awkwardly and Crowley chuckled to himself quietly.

"What. Are. You. Doing? Why are all of you holding that stuff?"

Sam slowly walked forward. "Cas just calm down, it's going to be okay. You just need to calm down," Sam seemed very anxious and was now holding the needle in a different position. Cas sadly understood the situation.

"There's... still a knife in me, isn't there?"

Dean looked down, refusing to meet Cas's eyes. Crowley, did the opposite and looked straight at him.

"We have to hurry Cas," Crowley's voice as gritty as ever. "Yes there is, but you need to calm down."

Cas took a breath, he truly was scared. He willed himself not to look at his stomach that moment, scared it would be ugly.

Sam took this opportunity and stepped forward. His voice as sweet as honey. "Crowley said he knows what he's doing. Me and Dean can help. I _have_ to put this in your arm. It'll knock you out so we can get the knife out, before you bleed to death."

"Why am I not dead already?"

Dean nodded to a half-full bag of blood. Cas felt a shiver run down his spine. Sam noticed he was distracted and rushed forward to stick the needle in his right forearm. Cas felt weak, like he was going to fall in a pit. He felt his head fall weakly on his pillow. He heard the faint voice of Dean.

"It's gonna be alright Cas, Crowley knows what he's doing."

Cas wanted to believe him, but he didn't know what to believe anymore. All he knew is his body ached and he wanted it to stop. He wanted the world to just stop.


	3. When voices command your move

Cas didn't know how long it had been. He slightly remembered having his stomach being torn apart. It was incredible pain, as if all of hell was tortureing him. The pain had lasted hours. Cas was stuck in the darkness, all alone.

It had been many more hours and Cas just sat in the darkness, as if made of stone. He refused to sleep, scared he might never wake up. It had been another interval of time when he _felt_ like he needed sleep. He blinked his eyes a couple of times and started nodding off.

 _No! Don't sleep! Castiel you'll never wake up..._

His mind screamed as he fell into the darkness once more.

Almost as fast as it had happened, Cas started blinking. He felt as if he only got sleep for a second. He looked around for the sign of _anybody_. No one was around, he looked at his stomach instinctively. There was a blanket covering it and he pulled it off like a band aid. He had no shirt on, but a single bandage covered most of his stomach. It was stained dark red. Casual pains offered him little sympathy.

 _At least your alive._

Cas's mind buzzed as he looked around. No signs of any surgical procedures. As if everything just disappeared. Crowley could've done something, knowing Sam and Dean were willing to do anything. But they were anything but stupid. They wouldn't let Crowley do that, would they? Cas tried to move, but was greeted with pain. Cas couldn't contain his pain and yelled. He heard a series of footsteps and saw the door open.

"Cas?! Oh god, Cas your okay!" Dean's face looked deeply worried.

"Augh, I wish I could be better. My damn stomach!" Cas gritted his teeth painfully.

"Oh, yeah. Crowley thought you shouldn't have pain meds. He said it's what's best," Dean's face showed he was truly apologetic.

"And since when do you listen to him!"

Cas couldn't bite his tongue at the retort.

Dean looked like a sad puppy dog and took a step back. Cas didn't care, he was in so... much... pain.

"Just calm down Cas.," Dean slowly whispered.

Cas screamed again and Dean hurried to his side. Trying to hold a fighting Castiel down.

"Just calm down! Please," Cas didn't care, not anymore, he blindly swung until he stopped mid-air. Deans hand had caught his. Dean's face was full of fury as he held Cas's hand. He let go and let Cas's hand drop on the bed. Without saying a word he walked out of the room.

Cas had waited an hour after Dean had left. He couldn't stay here for many reasons. Mostly to protect Dean and Sam from Lucifer. He got up slowly and painfully. A clock on a wall read 5:38. Cas guessed in the morning, remembering how tired Dean looked. He must've been up all night waiting for Cas to wake... Cas felt guiltly for what he was about to do. Maybe he should wait it out...

 _No! And let them die because of your foolishness? Are you really that stupid and selfish. You called yourself an angel!? I'm glad your human now, you deserve it._

Cas balled his fist and shook his head determinedly.

"I won't let anyone down.." Cas whispered silently to himself.

Cas snuck down the hall, all was quiet except creeks on the floorboards that Cas caused. He wondered temporarily if Dean had gone to bed. It certainly would help Cas a great deal. He just needed to quietly make his way to the door...

"Cas." Crowley's voice was gruff and suspicious.

Cas turned around and wicked at the movement. Crowley day this and looked curiously at him.

"Going so soon? How about you go back to bed Cas. Let's not fight. Let's not do this in the middle of the night, eh?"

"Don't get in my way Crowley." Cas made his voice a threatening, intense whisper, hoping he wouldn't wake Sam and Dean up.

"Go. back. to. bed. Cas. You seem like your in pain. I get it, but that doesn't mean you should do this."

"Crowley." Cas gritted his teeth in anger, the voice in his head growing louder.

 _He's in your way Cas! Get him out of the way! Don't let him threaten you! Move him yourself!_

 _Cas took a step forward threateningly. His fist balled up in anger._

 _Crowley took little notice on the fist and more on the gleam in his eyes. "Cas. Cas listen, I don't know what's going through your head but don't listen! Take a step back, I don't want to hurt you.."_

 _Cas stiffened and started swaying._

 _"Cas? Cas!"_

 _Crowley took a step forward to catch Cas from falling. Cas at the same moment balled his hand into a fist and pounded Crowley in the face. Caught by surprise, Crowley fell and hit hard on the ground. Cas took the moment and ran, not careing about the noise anymore. There was a slight bang in the background but Cas ignored it. Cas reached the main door seconds later and pried it open. Running out in a series of gasps and moans._

 _"Cas! Cas stop! Don't do this!" Sams voice echoed out the door. "CASTIEL!"_

 _It had been three days and not a sign. Cas had made it to Dallas, Texas. Not a sign of Crowley, Sam, Dean, and most of all Lucifer or his Demons. He had again resumed the name Steve. His stomach, still in terrible pain, now growled in hungry. He sighed and stood up from the bench in the park. He was careful to hide his tracks. Fearing Sam and Dean would find_ the _slightest_ hint of Cas being alive. He spent his nights in different homeless shelters. His stomach was red, and irritated. The peaceful parks were the only thing keeping "Steve" sane. He was sure this time he wouldn't let _anyone_ find him.

 _Go to the cemetery. Now. Go Castiel._

Cas felt he had no choice but to follow the command. Getting up promptly, as if no injury had ever occurred. He hurriedly went to the cemetery. Cas got there barely winded. At the entrance a dark figure stood in shadows. The figure walked out with a dark smile.

"Fancy meeting you here, Castiel."

Cas's mouth fell open with shock.

Cas's voice was a low snarl "Lucifer..."


End file.
